The Matrix Files
by Neo6
Summary: The crew on the Neb go into the Matrix to unplug Fox Mulder.


The darkness was gone. A new light came into Zion, and he was The One. Neo still thought that it was not true and doubted himself. Being told that you were the one that was to defy something so powerful and save humankind was quite a mind job.  
  
Even more of a whopper was being told by Trinity that she loved him. Whoa.  
  
A few days after the big battle in the Matrix, Neo realized that he needed his rest. Being shot multiple times point blank really took a lot of him. He was lying in his bed on the Neb when Morpheus walked in.  
  
"Neo, how are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"I'm really tired, but I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks for asking," Neo replied. He did not like to receive this much attention, and it had been accumulating ever since word spread that he was The One.  
  
"Neo, when you feel that you are ready, we are going into the Matrix as a team to awaken another lost slave much like yourself. We think that he'd make an excellent addition to the crew, and it is much too dangerous for him in the Matrix now. We plan to go in a few hours," said Morpheus with his serious glare upon Neo.  
  
"Who is this?" asked Neo.  
  
"He's an FBI agent in the Matrix. His name is Fox Mulder. He is known for hacking into the Department of Defense's mainframe," told Morpheus.  
  
"Cool. I feel ready to go," said Neo. "Don't worry about me.I'm the One, remember?"  
  
"Yes, but you still have a long road ahead of you," said Morpheus. "Well, let's go then."  
  
Tank was busy at the keyboards as Morpheus and Neo walked to their chairs. Trinity sat in her chair and was ready to be hooked up to the system. God, she's so beautiful, thought Neo. Why can't I bring myself to talk to her? Trinity and Neo had separated themselves out of embarrassment ever since his "death."  
  
"Ready to go, guys?" asked Tank.  
  
"Ready!" the crew said in unison.  
  
As the cold spike went into Neo's skull, the real world faded away as the Matrix introduced its magnificent but evil self. The team wore their traditional Matrix "ass-kicking" clothes-all black trenchcoats, combat boots, sunglasses, and leather.  
  
They noticed that they were in Washington, D.C. at the FBI Headquarters.  
  
"Wow, this guy has some friends in high places to be working here," Neo said as they entered the building.  
  
A security guard stopped them. Neo used his powers only when necessary, and this was vital.  
  
Let us by. We mean no harm. We have come to find someone.  
  
"Hey! Who said that?" the security guard exclaimed in disbelief. Too shocked by Neo's use of telepathy, he reluctantly let them by.  
  
"Neo, I'm not even going to go in as to how you did that," said Trinity. "Your powers are overwhelming, but don't let them overwhelm you in the end."  
  
Neo gave her a half smirk. "Sorry, I'm just seeing how far they can go."  
  
The three of them entered and elevator and went up. No one questioned Neo's directions because he always knew where to go.  
  
As they stood by Fox Mulder's office door, they heard murmured voices from within.  
  
"Scully, you cannot deny the evidence! My theory may go against science, but science is not always the truth. When will you open up your f**king eyes and realize that?"  
  
"Mulder, you have gone way too far off the wall on this case. Calm down. I'm just trying to be rational."  
  
Just after "Scully" said that, the trio in black walked in. Morpheus, Trinity, and Neo were quite a threatening group in the Matrix, and they always elicited fright from unfreed slaves in the Matrix.  
  
"Who are you?" Mulder and Scully asked at the same time.  
  
"We are merely the first step in the process of opening your eyes. You will have to do most of the tasks throughout the journey," Morpheus said at once with authority.  
  
"What?!" Mulder asked. Are these people on drugs? He wondered. But yet again, something deep inside of him told him that they were there to help him.  
  
Dana Scully was enraged at these mysterious people barging into their office, but also curious. She carefully scrutinized each one of them. There was a tall, black man in a leather jacket who looked like no one she had seen before. There was a woman with very dark hair and sunglasses who did not look like she belonged in this world. Finally, her eyes came across him. He had on sunglasses and was wearing all black. His hair was dark, and his skin pale. She was caught up in her reverie too much to notice that she had been gawking at his beauty. I have never seen a man so beautiful.she thought.  
  
"Mr. Mulder, we came here for you," Neo said.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because we believe that you will make a difference. Please, come with us," Trinity said.  
  
"No, not without Scully," Mulder said. Morpheus secretly rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. It was so obvious that these partners loved each other.  
  
"Ms. Scully, come with us too," Neo said. Something felt right about this to him. They could not have Mulder without Scully on the Neb.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, they were all seated in a black car and silent. These people frightened Mulder but they also left him curious. Something told him that they were there to reveal to him the truth rather than hide it.  
  
The car pulled up to a tall old building and stopped. Scully was stealing glances to Mulder, trying to tell him that this was a mistake. Mulder kind of smiled and told her that it was okay through his eyes.  
  
After arduous climbing to reach the millionth floor, it seemed, they went into a room. There, Morpheus turned around and faced Mulder and Scully.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's all that I have right now. I didn't think that it was good enough to finish.too much escape literature even for me. Stock characters too. But, I'll be delighted to read your reviews. Let me know if it is good enough to finish. 


End file.
